


【冬盾】玫瑰人生

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu
Summary: 一个关于他和他的龙的故事





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
迎面的风像刀子似的割着Bucky的脸庞，他几乎睁不开眼睛，巨龙的咆哮和扇动双翼的声响震耳欲聋地响在他的耳边，巨龙的爪子横在他的腰际，直直地扎入他的皮肤里，Bucky能感觉他在流血。他试图张开眼睛，但下一秒泪水就直直地被逼了出来。它要带我去哪儿？Bucky的心里有了一个答案，但他不敢去想。  
但去他妈的，龙都存在了龙岛还能是童话故事吗？龙总不见得是从地里长出来的。  
巨龙发出嘶吼声，Bucky勉强睁开眼睛，他看到了小小的岛屿，树木与海湾，形状像是一条咆哮喷火的龙，正中央像是龙心脏的位置有一弯池水。龙飞了多久？该死的他可能会死在这儿。  
下一秒巨龙携着他直直地向下俯冲，Bucky一瞬间以为他会砸到地面上，因为他多管闲事，Natasha可欠了他一个大人情，Bucky碾磨着自己的后槽牙，在深呼吸后他闭上了眼睛。  
但他没有死，巨龙把他扔进了像是凹陷的洞穴中。  
Bucky骨碌碌地滚了下去，横生的枝娅和尖锐的岩石划过他的全身，他的后脑狠狠地磕在了岩石上，几乎是瞬间Bucky就接近昏迷，他振作精神想要稳住自己，但陡峭的岩壁持续地让他下滑，Bucky试图抓住了一些什么，但脆弱的幼芽坚持了不到三秒钟就悲惨地断裂，下一秒他从高空坠落，Bucky龇牙咧嘴地掉到了地上，但好歹他没摔断骨头。  
他喘着气躺在地上，浑身上下散了架似的疼，他没穿盔甲，理所当然，他只是围观群众中的一个，谁会在自己朋友的婚礼上穿盔甲啊，他以为Natasha从今以后最大的磨难是要嫁给那个蠢兮兮的Clinton，却没想到他们会蠢到唱起龙之歌。  
但他更没想到巨龙竟然真的存在。  
金色的双翼遮蔽天空，巨龙咆哮时天地为之失色，地崩山裂莫过于此，而当他呼啸而来时Bucky几乎不能呼吸。  
因为恐惧，而更多的是因为震慑。  
因为巨龙全然的强大，而更多的竟然是因为巨龙的美丽。  
一刹那他看到了那双美丽的蓝眼睛，天空与海洋包含其中，而其中点缀着青翠的丛林之影，巨龙眼上的薄膜翕动，金色的睫毛浓密而纤长。在致命的利爪捕捉到Nata之前Bucky把她踹到了水里。  
希望Nata原谅他，但话说回来他可是救了他一命。  
Bucky躺在地上平复着自己的呼吸，他的脑子还嗡嗡作响，而他窥到的事物在他的脑中久久不能忘怀。  
竟然这样的美丽。只存在于童话，歌谣，长者，或者疯子口中的生物。当他出现时竟然如此美丽，勾魂摄魄，天地万物不及它分毫。  
金色的巨龙，像是黄金打造，每一片鳞片都熠熠生辉，足以让最老道的金匠羞愤欲死。  
而当看到那一双蓝眼睛时他恨不得把自己的灵魂都献给它，只要它能再看他一眼，高傲无比的，蔑视万物的生物，Bucky愿意付出所有只获得他的垂青。  
Bucky叹了口气，月亮已经升上天空，他揉了揉头发坐了起来，周围是岩石，这是一个密闭的洞穴，他抬头看，崎岖的岩石并不平滑，但坡度太陡恐怕他稍一失足就会摔下去。  
他的腹部隐隐作痛，Bucky低头看，在月光下他的伤口果然已经流血了，“这个地方也没有药草啊。”他小声嘟囔。  
“在你的后面应该有。”一个细小的声音犹豫地响起。  
Bucky的第一反应是环顾四周，他的手下意识地触碰佩剑的腰侧，但他没有剑，真蠢，但他也没有猜想到这种发展，“我在你的旁边。”岩壁上响起敲击声，轻轻的两下，“不要害怕。”  
“我为什么要害怕？”Bucky抿住唇，他防备地问。  
“因为你在一个密闭的岩洞里，旁边还有一个莫名其妙的人。”  
他说的真有道理，Bucky小声嘟囔，但那个声音继续，“在你的身后，在阴影的角落里，有绿色的药草，揉碎后敷在你的伤口处，那很有用。”  
Bucky照对方说的做了，草药揉碎后略苦的气味飘散在空气中，腹部的衬衫被龙爪撕的粉碎，血肉和布料粘在一起，Bucky小心地扯开，因为疼痛而不住嘶气，“你还好吗？”岩壁被轻敲了两下，那个声音小心地问。  
“我好极了，如果忽视我在一个岩洞里，旁边还有一个莫名其妙的家伙的话，”Bucky引用了对方的话，他听到了对方发出细微的笑声，这多少减缓了Bucky心中的愤懑，“你是谁？”他放缓了声音问，希望自己的声音不要再听起来那么咄咄逼人。  
“和你一样。”对方说。  
“巨龙捕捉我们是为了食物吗？”Bucky一边敷上药草一边问。  
“你觉得这是巨龙？”但那个声音有些好奇地响起，Bucky皱了皱眉，“不然你看到了蛇？”他反问。  
对方又笑了笑。  
他的心态真是过好了，对于一个被困在这种鬼地方的人说，Bucky抬头看岩壁，很高，非常高，月亮从最顶端的岩石缝隙中洒了进来，而他不情愿地发现周围的岩壁发着青，上面有光滑的青苔。Bucky盘算，如果有什么工具就好了。  
工具……  
Bucky无声地祈祷，他从没相信过见鬼的神，虽然他们给了他一个不错的头衔，Bucky小心地摸进了自己的靴子里，他在薄薄的夹层里触碰，他记得他放过一把小刀，希望他没脑子发热拿出来过。  
终于。  
Bucky几乎想要感谢上苍，他小心地摸出了那把锋利的刃，没有刀柄，但他可以用衣服裹一裹勉强使用。  
“你想和我一起出去吗？”Bucky问，他靠近了岩壁，指望能听到对方的呼吸声或者一些更多的乱七八糟的声响，即使是心脏的跳动声这种莫名其妙的绝对不可能听到的声音也想，Bucky在岩壁上敲了敲，“我能看到你吗？”他问。  
没有回答，就在Bucky以为他不会收到任何答复的时候他听到了对方的回答，“右边第二块石头可以抽出来。”  
Bucky抚摸到了那块石头，他拽了拽边缘，的确略有松动，Bucky握住中央慢慢地抽出了那块石头。  
他靠近那个小洞。  
一只蓝眼睛出现在了他的视野里。  
Bucky下意识地屏住了呼吸。金色的睫毛眨动，眼角微微地弯曲，对方好像是露出了一个笑容，天哪，他看起来那么温柔，那么美丽，Bucky的心脏好像突然被人攫了住。“你叫什么名字？”他不受控制地问。  
蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，白皙的肌肤在月光下几乎发着光，细腻的接近无暇，Bucky意识到自己太过无礼，“我叫James Barnes，大家都叫我Bucky，你可以叫我Bucky，请问你叫什么名字？”他庄重地问。鬼知道他为什么突然开始在意起礼节，只是那种太过无暇的美，那种接近神圣的美，让他一瞬间意识到了自己的无礼和粗俗，他感觉自己像在仰望着高台，台上是优雅的贵族和夫人，而他是一个不修边幅的流浪者。他已经很久没有这种感觉了，自从他的父亲让他认识到自己的举止的无礼后Bucky用心地去学了礼仪，他把庄重刻在了自己心里，而这种好像让他无可遮掩的近乎蛮横的美一瞬间让他像是失去了所有保护。  
在等待那个答复的时候Bucky下意识地屏住了呼吸，对方的眼尾温柔地弯起，“Steve，我的母亲叫我Steve。”他说。蓝眼睛柔柔的像含着月光。  
海洋，天空，里面点缀着翠绿的从林之影。Bucky恍惚间觉得熟悉。“我能碰碰你吗？”他把手伸到了那个岩洞中，然后摊开。Steve眨了眨眼，他看起来有点犹豫，但下一秒一只纤瘦的手搭在了Bucky的掌心，“嗯。”他回答。  
温热的体温，所以他触碰到的是现实。而不是他在疯狂中的臆想，或者干脆是一个沉睡不醒的梦境。  
Bucky捏了捏对方的手，“Steve，你真实存在吗？”他忍不住问。  
“好奇怪的问题，”Steve笑，“当然。”  
“你愿意和我一起出去吗？”Bucky脱口而出。  
他没有想到的是对方的拒绝。

Bucky不能说他不沮丧，然而比起被拒绝的愤怒更多的他感到了挫败，他需要鼓励，而对方就这么毫不犹豫地拒绝了他。Bucky看着陡峭的岩壁咬了咬牙，他把靴子脱了下来，用上衣裹着缝纫划开了靴子，这把刀算不上太锋利，但他不能割到手，“你没事吗？”在Bucky割着他的靴子的时候他听到了Steve问。  
Bucky把石头塞了回去。这幼稚极了，他告诉自己。但他就是不能不感到挫败，如果继续看着Steve他不知道他又会有什么歇斯底里的表现。  
“我好极了。”Bucky咬牙说。他把毛料在锋刃上缠绕，然后绕上了自己的手腕。在深吸一口气Bucky把刀扎进了岩石间的缝隙里。  
“别去，Bucky，这很危险。”Steve说，他的语气一瞬间听起来像是恳求。Steve告诉他在恰当的时间龙会给他他需要的所有东西。  
然后呢？像一只牲畜一样被圈养吗？Bucky有一刻想脱口而出，但他说不出口，金色的睫毛低落地下垂，纤长又美丽，Steve像是一只娇生惯养的金丝雀，任何折磨对他来说都应该会是致命的。Bucky做不到对他口出恶言。而他听起来则像是真心实意地在关心他。  
等我出去后会救Steve。Bucky想，他不知道龙曾经对他做了什么，但等到他出去，Bucky会救Steve，带他回家，然后好好地照顾他，给他所有他想要的，Bucky深吸一口气，晃了晃脑袋，把这样的想法晃了出去。  
首先他要先出去。  
Bucky凝住心神，他小心地攀爬。

但刀刃断裂则是他意想不到的情况。  
在清脆的声响出现后Bucky张大了眼睛，一瞬间他开始坠落，气流从他的背后呼啸而来，却并不是托起他的意图，而是死亡前的最后挽歌。  
“Bucky！！！”他听到了Steve的声音。Bucky重重地咬紧了牙，在深呼吸后他闭上了眼睛。  
起码我死于对自由的渴望。他告诉自己，不能不说他不感到悲哀。  
但他没有死。  
下一秒岩石轰然倒塌的声音响起，落石砸向地面像是一场声势浩大的暴风雨，他听到了龙的嘶鸣，巨大的双翼的呼啸声响起，Bucky张大了眼睛，透彻的蓝眼睛里倒映出了他。巨龙衔住了他，下一秒Bucky落到地面上，他的后背因为撞击而疼痛，但这可比高空坠落要好的多。  
Bucky大口地喘着气，他的脑袋嗡鸣作响，但在他反应之前巨龙消失不见，烟雾和火焰里奔出了一个金色的人影，他被抱了起来，紧张的蓝眼睛撞到了他的视野里，滚烫的手触碰到了Bucky的脸颊，一瞬间近乎灼烧，而Bucky却管不了那么多。  
“你没事吗Bucky？！”  
Bucky瞠目结舌，“Steve……？”过了一会儿后他愣怔怔地回答。  
“是的，太好了，是我，”金发的人笑着说，把Bucky抱到了怀里，“太好了你没事。”他低低地说，声音带着喘。  
而Bucky满脑子滚动的都是‘我可能疯了’的想法。  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
“你是龙。”Bucky麻木地说，现在是个肯定句了。  
Steve放开了他，蓝色的眼睛忧虑地看着他，他慢慢地点了点头，“我说不是你也不会信了对吗？”  
这个狡猾的小混蛋，Bucky碾了碾后槽牙，“你欺骗了我。”他控诉。  
“我没有，”Steve辩驳，“我只说我和你一样而已，又没有说我和你一样是人类。”  
龙的手还按在他的肩上，Bucky能感到那一片皮肤开始发烫，Steve的体温高的吓人，而他刚刚的确从烈火中走了出来。  
Bucky深吸了一口气，透彻的蓝眼睛看着他，小心翼翼地带着试探，摄人心魄的迷惑感又涌上了心头，所有传说中的人们只因为龙的力量而感到恐惧从而被征服，而现如今他因为因为龙的美貌而感到震撼。  
Bucky愤恨地碾磨后槽牙，他更多地后退，无视龙有些低落的下垂的眼睛，“你为什么要抓我？”他问。  
Steve犹豫地开口，蓝眼睛飞快地抬起看了他一眼，好像是怕伤到他的自尊心似的，而事实上Bucky的自尊心的确是因为对方的话语而倍感受挫，“你知道……我一开始不是要抓你的吧？”  
是的，他当然知道，是他一脚把Nata踹下了河。如果他能回去的话红发姑娘肯定会好好地找他算账。  
Bucky换了个问法，“你为什么要抓Natasha？”他看着Steve疑惑的眼神他补充，“这是那个红发姑娘的名字。”  
“啊，”Steve露出一个细小的笑容，Bucky注意到他最旁边的牙尖尖的，像是几颗可爱的虎牙，Bucky的手指抽动了两下，他有些想要去抚摸，感受那两颗尖牙压在指腹上的触感，他硬生生地压抑住了自己的想法， 但Steve继续说，“她很可爱，绿眼睛像是日落时的丛林，红头发又像是燃烧的火焰。她很好看。”  
“但这不是我要抓她的理由，”龙说，他的声音听起来竟然带着点委屈，“是你们唱起了献祭的龙之歌。”

Bucky走在凹凸不平的岛屿上，他试图找到一条出去的道路。但目前为止他还没有任何进展。  
龙拒绝了放他回去的请求。“这很危险，我很抱歉。”那双漂亮轻透的蓝眼睛看着Bucky，瞬间Bucky所有的辩驳都被堵在了嗓子里。“我很抱歉。”Steve说，他看起来有点难受，Bucky注意到他的眼睛里金色的光点开始汇聚，而他的眼白开始发红，“你最好快点离开，只是尽量离我远些。”龙急促地喘着气，而Bucky还来不及有所反应就被他重重地推开。龙踉跄地离开。在Bucky最后的注目中橙红的火焰从他的后背中迸溅，白皙的皮肤被亮色的线条分割，像是一件华美的丝绸衣服，只是来自血肉。而在Bucky开口前他已经不见任何踪影。  
Bucky胡思乱想着，他把视线从地面移到前方，他的靴子被他自己割开，所以他只能光脚走路，但这个小岛很温和，并没有尖锐丛生的岩石，只要小心他就不会割伤自己。  
眼前是温和广阔的大海，难以想象在Bucky被龙带来时他几乎以为怒吼的波涛会吞没他。浅蓝色的海面泛着粼粼的波光。Bucky拾起一块石头丢了进去。扑通一声，然后再无任何声响。  
差不多是他的结局，如果他试图游回去的话，大海会吞没他，只是简单的一声声响，然后再没有更多的动静。  
错乱的岩石边堆积着沉船的残骸，Bucky试图找一艘比较完整的。他在齐膝的水中艰难地行走，但唯一见证的只有波涛的恶行。  
Steve怎么样了？Bucky想，他随手摘下了一朵岩石的小花，是恬淡的白色，娇嫩的花瓣在风中轻轻地摇曳。金发的青年转眼就消失不见，而他表现的像是根本就不存在。Bucky轻轻地叹了口气。  
下一秒震耳欲聋的怒吼从另一边响起，强劲的风迎面扑来，飞舞的发丝挡住了视野，零星的火点伴随着风吹到他的脸上，带来了细微的烧灼感，“Steve……？”Bucky喃喃。

好疼。  
他以为他能控制住的。  
他救了Bucky呢。  
巨龙在翻滚嘶吼着，带来的声响让岩石动摇，地面震荡，当Bucky踏入时他看到的就是这样一幅景象。金色的巨龙好像疼痛似的挣扎，双翼的伸展让岩石滚落，而每一步的走动都让地面为之凹陷。  
Bucky没想到他会看到这样美丽的龙。  
当龙在天空伸展双翼时他没想到任何其他的词汇。金色的色彩，在阴沉的天空流光溢彩，而蓝眼睛能让所有人都甘愿溺死其中。  
巨龙看到了他，隆隆的声响接近Bucky。而他却一步也走不动。有什么用呢？在悬殊的差距下任何努力都是徒劳的。  
曾经清澈的蓝眼睛被疯狂卷携，Bucky的双脚好像被硬生生地钉在地面上，不自觉地他屏住了呼吸，火光和流金的色彩镶嵌在蓝眼睛里，龙眨动眼里的薄膜，下一秒怒吼带来的气流让Bucky狠狠地撞上了岩壁。  
他可能会死在这儿。  
好像意识突然重新回归，Bucky咬住了牙，他翻身躲过龙巨大的双翼，周围是巨大的岩壁，他知道这儿，他狠狠摔下的地方，而龙应该捕捉不到的地方。他没有武器防身，手边的只有滚落的岩石，“抱歉了Steve。”Bucky轻声说，真诚地为此感到愧疚，下一秒他将岩石重重地砸向了龙美丽的蓝色眼睛。  
在巨龙因为疼痛仰起脖颈怒吼时Bucky从龙的身下闪过，龙在窄小的洞窟外怒吼，火焰在空气中灼烧，Bucky大口地喘着气。好消息是这回他找到了支点。坏消息是他逃不过，Bucky向下望去，他扯了扯嘴角。耐心地找着落足点。

对于刚醒就看到Steve这件事他没有感到多意外。  
金发的青年坐在他的身旁，看到Bucky醒来他下意识地笑了笑，然而笑容很快地隐去，“我很抱歉。”他说。  
“为了什么？你刚刚救了我一命。”  
然而金发的青年不理他的回答，“我很抱歉，我也想把你送回去，但我不能自控，我以为我可以操纵自己，但我只是不能，我又差点杀了你。”他低声说，握起了Bucky伤痕累累的手，上面布满了石块划出的细小伤口，Bucky以为Steve希望通过握住他的手给他以安慰。  
但下一秒金发青年的吻落在了他的手上。  
“你在做什么？！”Bucky想要抽回自己的手，但Steve握的力气意外地大，他偏了偏头，将Bucky的手展示给他自己看，“你看。”他轻声说。  
是的，肉眼可见的，细小的伤口正在痊愈。  
Bucky眨了眨眼，金发的青年笑了笑，他温柔地把Bucky的手放到唇边，他的上半身赤裸，整个人白的近乎发光，Bucky很难不注意到他深色的肌肤和对方白皙肌肤的对比。他下意识地舔了舔唇，因为自己的想法感到有些愧疚。但金发的青年看起来不像是注意到的样子。  
“你腹部的伤口我没有办法，但这种细小的伤口我可以帮助你。”他说，在Bucky的掌心亲了一口，然后细密的舔吻持续地落在了Bucky的手上。  
Bucky有些不自在地动了动，他勉强坐了起来，金发青年蹲坐在他的身旁，因为头部的低垂Bucky只能看见他浓密的金色睫毛，挺直的鼻梁，还有形状姣好的饱满鲜艳的下唇。  
诱人采撷。  
龙应该是这样天真的生物吗？Bucky怔怔地想，他暗暗地深呼吸，将视线从对方的身上转移，他害怕再这样看下去他会有一些不该有的想法。Bucky看着从岩洞口落入的轻柔的月光，像薄纱一样地洒在他们的身上。远处隐约传来了波涛撞击岩石的声响。  
而天真的龙只是出于治疗的目的才对Bucky做这种事。  
在Bucky看起来这件事要比他被龙绑架到龙岛上要匪夷所思的多。  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
“我不太能控制好自己。”  
在Steve带着他走到了盘山之上时Bucky才意识到为什么Steve对于“巨龙”这个称呼显得格外的惊喜和意外。  
在盘旋的山路之上的，白色的岩石的孔洞里漏进了星星点点的阳光，灰尘在奶白色的阳光中飞舞，横生的骨骼上挂着丝绸和帷幔。  
这是Steve父亲的颅骨。  
小山一般的大小，从高处望去整个岛屿都由龙的残骸组成，扩展延伸，久被雨水冲刷后死去的亡骨上又长出了新生的树木。  
死亡与新生的交界处，龙族的寄居地，巨龙陨落后新的生命在尸骨上诞生存活。  
金发青年的手握住了Bucky的手，碧蓝如洗的眼睛看着他，Bucky竟然分辨不出这双眼睛和远方的天空哪个更美，翠绿的星点点缀在里面。  
美的让人不能呼吸。  
“我不能控制自己，”龙说，他带着Bucky走到了里面，在更深处时Bucky发现这儿的布置的确有些太过人类了，像是曾经有一个贵族小姐住在这里似的，龙的下一句话解答了他未出口的问题，“我的母亲是人类。”  
“我不从烈火和尸骨中诞生，我由人类孕育，火焰从来没有接纳过我，也拒绝和我共存。Bucky，”Steve弯了弯嘴角，蓝眼睛有些忧伤似的看着他，“所以我不能带你回去，我很抱歉，我也不知道我会在什么时候失控。但你的朋友会来找你的对吗？在他们抵达龙岛之前你可以好好地等他们，你的信念会是他们迷雾中的灯塔。”  
是的，Natasha和Clinton当然会来找他，就算再怎么不情愿Bucky也算救了Clinton的未婚妻一命。  
但他的脑子却被另一个问题占据。  
等我走了后你怎么办？  
这个问题像是一块咯人的石头似的卡在Bucky的嗓子眼，又直直地下坠到他的胃里。  
没有人能怜悯龙，没有人能怜悯这种美丽而强大的生物。  
但火焰在折磨Steve，倒塌的山岩，层生的伤口，火是龙的内核而本质，而Steve的内核一心想要置他于死地。  
当Bucky醒来时金发的青年身上已经看不到伤口的痕迹，哪怕是Bucky重重地砸向他的眼睛时应留的伤口也不见踪迹。Bucky想要道歉，但Steve轻描淡写地一笑而过，‘反正已经不存在了。’他说。  
但创伤的确存在，他的疼痛也并非虚妄。  
经年累月的龙的本能折磨他，虐待他。而他会怎么样？  
Bucky觉得自己真是疯了。  
龙带他来到了龙岛上，拒绝带他回去，而他满脑子竟然被这种东西占据。  
“你想要试试成为人类吗？”他问金发的青年。

Steve的母亲是人类。  
“在我小时候她经常给我讲各种各样的故事，但人类的生命很短暂，当她逝去时，我的父亲选择与她一起长眠。”Steve坐在岩石之上说，两只赤裸的脚白皙而莹润，就在Bucky的眼前晃来晃去的，他的手撑着倒塌的桅杆，Bucky从里面拖出了一个又一个箱子，想要找些能用的东西，他把东西倒在干燥的岩石上，在里面翻找着。但他的视线很难离开Steve，体型接近瘦小的青年轻而易举地举起了比他高五六倍的木杆，而他看起来像是云淡风轻。  
龙注意到他的视线后对Bucky露齿一笑，Bucky轻咳两声，刻意地忽视自己有些过快的心跳，Steve穿着一身红色的长衫，系带松垮地挂在他的肩上，他昂起头看天空，修长的脖颈像是探颈的天鹅，而修长细瘦的腿从堪堪遮到膝盖的下摆中探出。  
Steve对他说他的母亲不止一次觉得她自己疯了，龙掳走年轻的新娘，在她们的尸骨上孕育新生，而她竟然爱上了龙。  
‘但我的确爱上了他。’在每一次的讲述过后美丽的女性都会这么说，笑容忧伤又甜蜜，然后她会亲亲Steve。  
但Bucky觉得这事儿不怎么意外。  
如果龙都是这样美丽的生物的话又有多少人能逃过爱情的魔掌？他眯起眼睛看阳光下的龙，柔软的金发在微风的吹拂下轻轻地舒展，他闭上了眼睛，嘴角愉悦地弯起，纤长的睫毛在脸上打下了一小片阴影。  
这是一种有恃无恐，肆无忌惮的美丽。  
美的接近放肆。  
“你在想什么？”Bucky忍不住问。  
“我在感受风。”金发青年笑着风，他的脸上有一个浅浅的酒窝，甜的像是含着蜜，笑的时候尖牙从掀起的嘴唇下露出，Bucky的手指忍不住有些发痒，他的眼睛依旧没有睁开，金色的睫毛轻轻地颤动，像是振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。Bucky把东西都堆到了干燥的岩石上，他跨步跨上了岩石之上，坐到了金发青年的旁边，粼粼的水面反射着阳光。而Bucky偏头注视着Steve。  
“感受风？”他重复。  
“你甚至还能操控它。”金发青年说，他的眼睛睁开，流光溢彩的蓝眼睛透过浓密的金色睫毛看着Bucky，他的嘴角弯起，“闭上眼睛。”他柔声说，握住了Bucky的手。  
“接纳它，感受它，每一下的吹拂，掠过皮肤的涌动，你一直都能感受到，只不过你选择了忽略而已，去呼吸它，Bucky。”  
龙握住了他的手，他们的十指交握，Bucky闭上了眼睛。寂静，一开始他只能感受到寂静，自己的呼吸，还有Steve皮肤的温度。暖的让他接近昏昏欲睡。  
但突然之间他听到了声响。  
风的低吟。  
温柔地吹拂着他，呼唤着他，像是情人间的抚摸，在脸颊上落下轻吻，Bucky抬起了手，仿佛是水流。  
风在他的指尖流淌，绕着他的手指打转，像喜欢恶作剧的孩子。  
Bucky睁开了眼睛。  
一瞬间他屏住了呼吸。  
青翠的树叶在风中旋转。  
打着转，环绕着舞动，像是一阵小小的飓风，舒展的玫瑰花瓣卷携其中，白皙的百合花瓣像是震颤的蝴蝶。  
“看，Bucky，你拥有了风。”金发青年轻轻地捏了捏他的手，他的声音轻柔而低哑，Bucky忍不住偏头看他，金色的睫毛与阳光同色，蓝眼睛像是切割的水晶，世间所有色彩蕴含其中。  
Steve注意到他的视线后偏头看向了他。  
他轻柔地弯起嘴角笑。  
我想拥有他。  
这个想法突如其来地出现在Bucky的脑海，像是一场不期而遇的飓风，瞬间搅乱了Bucky的全部思绪，他牵起金发青年的手放到唇边亲吻对方的指节，“谢谢。”Bucky低低地说，感到自己心跳如雷。  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
赤足踏在水里的感觉像是被亲吻，水流温柔地环绕着Bucky的脚踝，流动过他的每一寸肌肤，带着凉意的，有些微微刺激的战栗。  
这里有不少沉船，沉船上又带来了不少箱子。丝绸，帷幔，挂毯。颜色艳丽而华美，像是来自盛夏群岛的礼物。  
艳丽的让人想到五月的骄阳。  
Bucky走了过去，金发的青年抬头看他，嘴角的笑容小小的，在阳光下眯起的眼睛也像是盛夏群岛出产的蓝宝石。  
大海的礼物。  
Bucky在Steve的身边坐下，这些衣服都过于艳丽了，金发青年穿着亮色的鲜红，纤细的胳膊从宽大的袖口中伸出，宽松繁复的蕾丝装饰在风中摇荡。  
像是临时起意似的，Bucky用手掌舀起了水泼向对方。  
“Bucky！”金发青年笑着说，他站了起来，柔软白皙的四肢像是风中摇曳的纯白花朵，Bucky咬住下唇笑，他躲开了金发青年泼来的水流，指尖流淌的水温柔的像是有生命，水滴在空中反射着绚丽的光彩，Bucky更多地将水泼向Steve。

他们都不知道这是怎么发生的。  
脚下踩着的沙柔软而湿润，玩闹间Bucky把Steve压到了身下。  
像是为了终止这种玩闹似的，Bucky把Steve压到了地上，起码这是他一开始的目的。  
散落的金发凌乱地落在深色的沙上，Bucky看进了那双美丽的蓝眼睛，“你真美。”他忍不住说。  
像是被操控似的Bucky低下了头，他用手掌将Steve的刘海往后撩，然后在饱满的额头上印下了一个吻。  
他抱住了Steve，嘴唇抖个不停，但却不受控制地沿着脸颊持续地向下吻着Steve，眼角，颧骨，挺直的鼻梁。Bucky感到他的呼吸沉重而炽热。  
而龙没有制止他。  
Bucky抱紧了Steve，透过薄薄的衣服他能感到他们的心跳，每一下都相互呼应似的，咚，咚，咚。  
他的心跳好像震颤在Steve的心口，而Steve的心跳像是与他同步。

在第一个吻落在Steve额头时他没有意识到这意味着什么，直到持续的，湿漉漉的舔吻持续落在他的脸颊，灰蓝色眼睛的棕色青年颤着声问他，“Steve，我能……？”他说，声音低哑而深沉。  
Steve下意识地用手撑住对方的胸膛。太过炽热了，对方的体温像是直直地传到了他的身上，灼烧的他的脑子都有些发浑。  
这是一个太过年轻的人类了。  
当龙的记忆传承到Steve的时候他几乎不敢相信这是一个存在于龙记忆中的人类的。  
所有那些愤怒的，恐惧的脸庞，原本也的确应该是那样的，因为龙抢走了他们的新娘，并将她们付诸于火焰。  
但这是一个太过不同的人类了。  
几乎天真。  
懵懂的近乎不可思议。  
持续的吻落在他的脸上，几乎像是小动物表达亲密似的舔舐。  
这样的年轻，这样的无知，接近心碎。  
Steve抬起胳膊环住了对方的颈项，他闭上了眼睛，感到不可抵挡的宿命正在一步一步地侵袭他，命运血红色的嘴正缓缓对他露出了嘲讽恶毒的笑，他无声地叹息。

当Steve的嘴唇印上他的唇的时候Bucky几乎不敢相信，但金发青年的胳膊环住了他的脖颈，Bucky用手掌撑住了对方的后腰，丝绸贴近他的手掌，手掌触碰到的肌肤温热而单薄。  
龙蓝色的眼睛看着他，颜色鲜艳的嘴唇弯起，“当然。”他听到Steve说。语气温柔地几乎纵容。Bucky近乎落泪。他吻上了对方的眼角，然后缓缓地将吻落到眼皮，金色的睫毛颤动，像是垂死的蝴蝶。Bucky感到他的下巴痒痒的。  
他的手从宽松的下摆滑了进去，Bucky的手指轻轻地划过饱满细腻的大腿，触碰Steve纤细的后腰。金发青年微微地瑟缩，但没有退缩，却将身体更加地贴紧Bucky。  
Bucky能感到对方脊椎纤细的凹陷，在后腰那里有两个甜腻的腰窝。  
这是他的龙。是他的。Bucky吻着对方纤细的锁骨，龙的脖颈后仰，修长的手指拽住了Bucky的头发，他的嘴里发出了断断续续的沙哑呻吟。

他尝起来像是蜜糖，像是浆果。  
Bucky持续地吻着Steve的指节，湿热紧致的内壁包裹着他，纤细的腿张开在他的腰侧，Bucky啃咬着Steve的指节，金发青年的眼睛迷蒙地像是被雾掩藏，里面是湿漉的泪意。  
Bucky俯下身亲吻Steve的嘴唇，他细细地用舌尖描绘对方饱满可爱的嘴唇轮廓，然后用上牙齿轻微地啃咬，是他的，饱满的情欲鼓胀在Bucky的心头，他近乎落下泪来。  
“我爱你。”这句话突如其来地冲出了他的喉口，但他说出口后只觉得如释负重。  
金发青年的胳膊环住了他的脖颈。他和他唇舌交缠，蓝眼睛柔情地看着Bucky，他对他浅浅地笑。  
但他没有回答Bucky。  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
Bucky把Steve固定在自己的双臂间，金发青年的额上还带着薄薄的汗珠，在烛光下显得亮晶晶的，他的呼吸带喘，但是却依然笑个不停，Bucky忍不住弯起嘴角，他俯下身亲吻对方弯起的鲜艳嘴唇，听着Steve在他们的嘴唇轻触时漏出的细微笑声。  
Bucky把Steve抱在怀里，他倒在了对方的身边，龙把手放在了Bucky的胸膛上，下巴搁在上面，摇曳的烛火映在他的眼睛里。  
就像他的眼里燃烧着一颗美丽的灵魂。  
Bucky轻轻地抚摸对方的头发。“没有更多龙了吗？”他问，这个问题盘旋在他的脑子里久的Bucky有好几次都要忍不住问出口，而当他问出口后才发现他听起来有多么像一个彻底的蠢材。“抱歉Steve，我不是有意要……”伤害你的感情。Bucky发现他竟然找不到合适的词语。  
金发青年摇了摇头，他嘴角的笑依然浅浅的，蓝眼睛柔和的像风平浪静的海洋，只是此刻烛火摇曳在里面，他抬头亲吻Bucky的下巴，触感轻的像是蝴蝶在上面稍作停留，“如果有龙的话我会知道Bucky，”他说，“就像你知道你的伙伴即将为你而来一样。”

这句话让Bucky突然哑口无言。  
他们会怎么样？他知道Clinton会来，即使他把Nata踹到了冰冷刺骨的河水里但他毕竟救了她一命，而Nata不会放任自己的未婚夫对救命恩人见死不救。  
但Steve怎么办？龙会和他一起离开吗？  
就像看透了他的内心想法似的，龙露出了一个浅浅的笑，他摇了摇头，“我会留在这里，Bucky。”  
龙的爱情像是一阵雨，Bucky想，不特定为谁，不针对谁，也不特别地给予谁，只是偶然地降临，单单地看谁那么幸运地站在雨帘之下。  
龙的爱情的确像是一阵雨，毫不留情稍纵即逝，但被淋湿的人却无法立刻脱身。  
他多情的接近无情。  
Steve凑过去亲吻Bucky，棕发青年的灰蓝色眼睛看着他，一瞬间里面闪过的像是伤痛，但他那么年轻，一切都会过去的，或早或晚，像是所有采撷下花朵过后却又毫不留情地扔到路边的少年人一样。花朵为他献出了生命，而对少年人来说那不过是一瞬间的芳华，多看一眼就会变得黯淡。  
“我会留在这里，Bucky，我不会也不能离开龙岛。”Steve轻声说，他轻轻地亲吻轮廓优美好看的嘴唇，像是所有他的母亲曾经给他讲过的故事里的一样，王子，龙骑士，屠龙者，所有的人都那么的英俊而美丽，那么公主要怎么区别他们到底是什么身份呢？那么龙要怎么辨认这是不是一个精心粉饰的陷阱呢？“但是你可以放心地离开，Bucky，当你离去后我会感到悲伤，但只是一小会儿，只是一会儿，你走后日月更替，斗转星移，四季更迭，一切都如故，我会感到悲伤，但不会比见到一朵花儿枯萎更多。”

Bucky想要反驳。  
【我不会离开。】  
【我会留在你身边。】  
但他说不出口。  
即使作为一个谎言来说这也太过可耻了。他的喉咙吞咽着，所以甜蜜的话都堵在了他的喉口，他用这些话语获得了无数小姐的青睐，得到了她们的手帕，她们发上的鲜花。他知道当他说出口的时候这些话语听起来会是多么地情真意切。他知道Steve绝对会相信。  
正是这样他才说不出口。  
龙的心会因为他而破碎。听起来可真是洋洋得意地自大。但龙轻柔地对他笑，蓝眼睛里倒映着他，只有他。  
曾经这双眼睛里有着日月和星辰，有着鲜花和泉水，所有的美好都倒映在他的眼睛里。  
那些事物从来不会让他失望，从来不会打破他的心。  
他可以用甜言蜜语获得龙的心，但他知道他得离开，谎言过后丑恶的现实不如赤裸的真相。  
龙的心怎样都会迎来破碎。  
Bucky闭上了眼睛，他捧住了龙的后脑，缓慢地亲吻对方的眼皮，金色的睫毛颤抖着拂过他的下巴，痒痒的，但Bucky只是不想让那双眼睛继续看着他。  
不要看我，不要看我。他想，美丽的，第一眼就让他陷入恋爱的眼睛。美过盛夏群岛的宝石，美过波光粼粼的大海，像是碧蓝如洗的天空。  
不要看我。

Bucky不知道Clinton什么时候能到。他的确找到了一只破损的还没有那么厉害的小船，在翻找那些箱子的时候，在龙毫不在意地抬起巨大的桅杆时，不知道出于什么理由Bucky没有告诉Steve，他只是不想。但现在想来这应该是是他的早有预谋。他要比自己想的卑鄙的多。  
Bucky自私地希望Clinton永远不要找到他。给他一个理由，就像一块自欺欺人地掩着真相的薄纱。  
矛盾涌动在Bucky的心里，他想要回去，但又希望这一刻永远停留。  
但他没想到真正打破一切的是Steve。  
龙失控了。Bucky无处可逃。金色的獠牙在Bucky面前张开，巨大的嘴里冒出了灼烧的烟雾，龙的蓝眼睛里涌动着疯狂。  
但Bucky却只觉得所有现实好像都在一瞬间离他而去。  
他下意识地抚摸上了龙的下颌，蓝眼睛上的薄膜眨动，龙发出了警告似的低低的咆哮，青黑的烟雾从他的嘴里喷出。呛的Bucky的眼里渗出了泪水。  
但龙没有伤害他。  
他的性命本来就应该是他的。  
他本来应该葬身于火焰，本该成为尸骨。龙给予了他生命。  
Steve，是Steve，从来只有Steve，他的龙，他的一切。  
“Steve，”Bucky低低地说，他抚摸着金色的巨龙光滑的鳞片，每一片都像是黄金打造，细腻而柔软，传说中的龙不应该长满尖刺充满棱角吗？只有他的Steve与众不同。“我在你身边，我在你身边，不要害怕。”龙的吐息低沉而压抑，但他没有伤害Bucky。  
沉重的声响响起，Bucky看着龙展开双翼，毫不留情地离开。只有他的指尖还残留着刚才的触感，像是抚摸了清凉的溪流。

“你应该离开。”  
“我不会，天哪Steve，”Bucky向前踏了一步，金发青年随之后退，Bucky止住了自己的动作，“我不会离开你。”当这句话说出口时他自己都感到不可思议，但胸口传来的饱胀感让Bucky更加明了了自己的想法，“我想要和你在一起。”  
“你难道不明白吗，Bucky？我不想要你在这里，你打扰了我，你妨碍了我，我本来就不应该带你来到龙岛，而你为什么还要待在这里？”  
Bucky应该感到心痛。他应该感到受伤，或者像是无数次他妹妹喜欢看的三俗故事里说的一样，他应该愤然离去，从此以后他们是两条互不相干的线。  
但龙那么说着，声音又低又干涩，像是更多的话语哽在他的喉口。而他做不到将之吐露。  
Bucky迈步向前，不顾Steve后退的动作，他捧起了金发青年的脸，美丽的蓝眼睛里溢满了泪水。  
天哪，天哪，Bucky捧住对方的脸亲吻，龙的手搭在他的手上，想要扯掉他的手，龙摇摆着脑袋想要挣脱，他的声音变得歇斯底里，“你难道不明白吗！我根本就不能控制自己！！我甚至根本就不应该降生！！”  
泪水滑落打湿了Bucky的手，龙歇斯底里地哭喊了起来，“嘘，嘘，我爱你，我爱你，我在你身边，我在你身边，”Bucky一声一声地说着，他执著地捧住了对方的脸颊，不顾对方想要挣脱的动作，泪水像是停不下来地淌落，Bucky舔舐着Steve的脸颊，将那些咸涩的泪水一一地舔掉，龙的指甲扣进了他的手掌，疼痛像是刺骨，Bucky轻柔地捧住Steve的脸颊，“我爱你，我爱你，”他一声一声地重复，舌尖尝到的泪水像是苦涩到了他的心里。  
他一直以为眼泪是没有味道的，但现在那味道苦涩的让他的眼眶发热，几乎也要有泪水流淌。

当Bucky醒来时他没有找到Steve，他踩着光滑的岩石寻找，但哪里都没有金发青年的影踪。  
相应的他在海湾看到了一只船。  
上面摆着箱子，是他藏起来的，Steve知道，Steve全都知道，帆布挂在桅杆上，Bucky只听到了风和海浪冲刷岩石的声音。  
除此之外别无声响。  
公主和王子幸福地生活在一起，骑士找到了他的龙，小美人鱼趴在岩石上期盼王子的到来。  
真遗憾，他们最终没有一个像是童话似的结局。  
Bucky深深地望向山峰的顶端，‘这是我父亲的颅骨。’龙和他说，手指勾了勾他的掌心，蓝眼睛带着笑意。他以为他们至少会有一个告别。  
但那里空无一物。  
只有风。  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
他们都以为Bucky是想要去散散心，王都，丛林，又或者山峰。但只有Natasha知道不是这样。  
“你要去哪儿？”Natasha问，看着棕发青年把衣物塞进了木箱里，他带的东西实在不多，怪不得他们以为他只是短途旅行，但有一种感觉是不需要证据的。  
“去寻找我的盛夏。”棕发青年头也不抬。  
“盛夏是短暂的。”  
“所以我才说了要去寻找。”Bucky抬头，他对Natasha露齿一笑，“只有你知道我要离开，Rebecca甚至说我现在的状态不适合旅行，答应我，你会照顾好她的对吗？”  
“你的妹妹有她的丈夫，她不需要我的照顾。”她需要你。Natasha没说出来。  
“是的，但当她嚎啕地大哭和需要轻言细语地安慰时，她的丈夫可没法做到。”  
是的，因为她的丈夫不会理解到她的痛苦，但是我却能。

Clinton说话老是喜欢夸大，在他把Bucky带回来后他找Natasha去看Bucky，一路上他都在说Bucky面无人色，额头的温度能烤熟一条鱼，鉴于他在海上度过了不少时间Natasha对这个比方不置可否。但她严重怀疑。Bucky Barnes不是那种软弱的只是在不知名的地方艰难度日就能丧失尊严的人。尊严不单单指的是他的精神，还应该包括他的体格。  
但当她看到Bucky的时候，她知道了她的丈夫一句话都没有夸大。沙金色头发的人摊了摊手，“我告诉你了。”  
“我们找到他的时候他的小船在海上飘荡，那天的天气罕见地很好，但他却面无人色，我们把他带上船的时候才发现他在发烧。”她的丈夫喋喋不休，“我们差点以为他撑不到回来了。”  
Natasha把手背贴上对方的额头，烫的吓人，她想，像经过烈日炽烤的岩石。棕发青年的嘴唇轻微地蠕动，眼睫像只濒死的蝴蝶般颤动，Natasha俯下身贴近了他，细微而干涸的嗓音中她听出了三个音节，S-TE-VE.  
“他说了什么？”Clinton问。  
Natasha垂下了眼睛，“什么也没有。”她说。

Bucky说龙死了，那天的确是狂风暴雨，龙在风暴中丧失了方向，在怒吼中庞大的身体坠落在山岩上，龙陨落，而他在小岛上找到小船后逃了出来。  
Rebecca抱着她失而复得的哥哥大哭，她根本不在意经过而只在意结果，只有Natasha知道Bucky Barnes是一个骗子。  
“你会后悔的，”她说，“你的脑子还不清楚，你只是感到自己非做不可，但在五年后，十年后，甚至只是短暂的一个月后，你就会感到后悔。你觉得那个时候还来得及吗？”  
“不好意思亲爱的Nata，你应该是想要警告我来着，但是你的话语只是让我感到了期待。”她幼时的好友露齿一笑，因为卧病在床而凹陷的厉害的脸颊一瞬间竟然像是光彩照人，不复枯槁和憔悴，一瞬间竟然像是甜蜜而动人。  
棕发青年在码头上俯身她的脸颊，“我会思念你的。”他说。  
“你应该，不然看我怎么揍你。”Natasha给了Bucky一个拥抱，然后干脆地推开他后转身离开。  
蠢货，她身边的人都是蠢货。Natasha想。

一瞬间Steve以为自己听错了。但熟悉的音调，令人厌恶的胸膛里涌起的灼烧感，他咬住牙，闭上了眼睛，感到心跳不受控制地加快。像是从体内开始的哀鸣，Steve跪倒到地上，他不受控制地咆哮。  
在晃动的视野里他看到了Bucky，他不知道这是不是一个梦，眼中看到的一切都暗沉而朦胧，像是一场醒不来的梦。但他的爪子的确勾到了人类的躯体。冰凉的，像是尸体般的了无生机，巨龙咆哮着伸展开双翼。

Bucky张开了胳膊，龙的啸鸣也像是一场暴风雨，雨珠打在他的脸上，让他几乎睁不开眼睛，被打湿的头发粘在前额挡住了他的视线。  
在漆黑的天空下龙像是一道闪电，Bucky咧开嘴，雨水流进了他的嘴里。但他却唱得更加大声。龙之歌。死亡与骸骨之歌。但死亡难道不是每个人的归宿？  
巨龙尖利的爪刺进了他的腹部，Bucky无声地叹息。  
带走我吧，带走我吧。  
亲爱的龙。亲爱的Steve。

“嗯……因为我没给你带礼物你才这么生气吗？”  
“当然不是！”Steve咆哮，他的脸上泛着不正常的金色的纹路，蓝色的眼睛里像是点着烛火一样泛着金光，美的接近夺目，Bucky半跪在地上，他凑过去想要触碰对方的脸颊，Steve后退，但Bucky执著地捧住了对方的脸，烫的要命，像是硬生生地用手掌去触碰火。他的手掌像是在灼烧。龙的手扣住了他的手掌，但又立刻分开，像是胆怯般的举动。  
Bucky把额头贴上了Steve的，他闭上了眼睛，“你是我的盛夏。”他低声说，“永不褪色的梦，流动的歌谣，你是只属于我的盛夏。”  
“你会后悔的。”龙轻轻地说。  
“当我死去的时候你会和我一起吗？”Bucky注意到了，龙的生命不应该这么短暂，但Steve的父亲的颅骨矗立在山峰之上，而他的Steve只是一条幼龙，他由人类孕育。他的母亲呢？“当你母亲死去的时候，你的父亲做了什么？”他问。  
“他用烈焰焚烧了她的尸体，然后选择了与她同行。”龙叹息，“你想说什么？”  
“你知道我想要你说什么。”  
柔软的嘴唇印上了他的，Bucky睁开了眼睛，深邃的蓝眼睛透过低垂的金色睫毛低垂，龙的表情一瞬间像是晦暗不明，但他的话语却没有迟疑，“当你离开的时候，我会伴你同行，Bucky。”  
这听起来像是一个承诺。Bucky想起了他被受封骑士的那天，在誓言的结束后主教把他扶了起来，然后是人群的欢呼。但这听起来有些乏味，而且现在可没有聚集的人群。  
于是Bucky亲吻了Steve，“如果背弃誓言的话愿诸神让你下地狱。”他说，笑着搂住了他的龙，把对方压到地上狠狠地亲吻。  
  
FIN  
  
  



	7. 【番外】有一天，Steve捡到了一颗蛋

  
  
直到Bucky忍无可忍地伸手过去用指节敲了敲他们才终于确定了这是颗蛋。  
事实上这个结果得到的太容易Bucky都不知道他和Steve为什么要这么傻呆呆地坐在这颗蛋前坐这么久。照Bucky的说法是‘这颗蛋有一股神秘的气息，王都里有一些手艺人会让你一碰就让这颗名义上的蛋炸你一身古怪液体，我还是算了。’  
照Steve的说法是‘这颗蛋真好看，万一我们一碰它就碎了怎么办？’  
Bucky觉得很有道理，然后他就蠢兮兮地和Steve一起坐在这颗蛋前坐了那么久。他估计起码有两次撞钟的时间。虽然他们在交谈时没成这颗玩意儿为‘蛋’，而是称它为‘石头’。  
所以他们的对话是Bucky觉得这块石头会炸，Steve觉得这块石头真好看。  
然后他们坐在一起傻乎乎地看了那么久。  
但是Bucky没敲碎这块石头，并且英勇地确定了这是颗蛋。  
话说回来这真是颗好看的蛋。蛋壳洁白莹润，泛着浅浅的金色纹路，感觉脆生生的，像是那种甜甜的糖果。  
Steve舔了舔嘴唇，Bucky知道他跟他想到一块儿去了，“你也想到那种糖了对不对？那种圆的，白乎乎的，但上面又有五颜六色的纹路的糖。”  
“是啊，”Steve感叹，“那可真好吃啊。”  
“但我们回不去了，不知道因为谁的原因我们把一位‘领主大人’，”Bucky讥讽地吐出那四个字，他扬扬眉毛，“扔进了水里，所以直到他们忘记这桩仇以前我们都回不去了，他们给我们开的价可高了。”  
“但是那个姑娘都说她不愿意了。”Steve委屈地说。  
“是啊是啊，你看见我骂你了吗？我就是在说一个客观事实，你要透过我恶毒的语气看背后的真相，并且自信一些可爱的龙，你没做错。”  
“但是我们暂时吃不到那种糖了呢。”Steve忧伤地说。  
“是啊，我们吃不到了呢。”Bucky把视线移回了蛋上，他舔了舔嘴唇，怎么越看越像该死的，“除非他们以为我们淹死在海里了。”  
“希望他们那么以为吧。”Steve嘟嘟囔囔。  
被卫兵追赶时Bucky拽着Steve跳下了海，Bucky挺能憋气，但Steve根本就不能，最后Bucky拽着Steve游了一段确保卫兵看不见他们后方便地让龙载他回家。如果Steve不幸淹死的话他可能是第一条不是死于斗龙士而是死亡汪洋大海的龙。  
哇，说出去真是能笑死人。  
Bucky没忍住戳了戳那颗蛋，“你下的蛋？”他忍不住问。  
Steve用匪夷所思的目光看他，“你脑子没病？”  
“没病，你最近学坏了。”  
“我没有。还有不是我下的蛋。”Steve说，然后又迟疑了下，“应该不是我下的吧。”  
“哦真棒，那就是我下的蛋了。”Bucky冷漠地说，他又戳了戳，看着那颗蛋晃晃荡荡地摇，“我要烤了它，那么大一颗肯定很好吃。”  
“嘿！”Steve抢过蛋抱在怀里，他愤怒地站了起来，“你怎么能这么对我的蛋！”  
Bucky蹲在地上，他抬头看Steve，脸上是一脸得逞的笑，“看，承认了吧，这就是你下的蛋。你不仅像只母鸡似的急吼吼地保护它还脱口而出这是我的蛋，看看你Steve，我就说你最近学坏了。不仅下了蛋不告诉我还骗我。”  
Steve的脸涨的通红，他‘你你你……’地结巴了半天最后什么都没说出来，“这不是我的蛋。”最后Steve嘟囔，他乖乖地坐到了Bucky旁边，但依旧没放开那颗蛋。“但它应该是我的。”  
“你变得好坏啊。”  
“闭嘴Bucky。”  
“那我能煮了它吗？”  
“你不想烤了？”  
“听你的意思是我能咯？”  
“不能。”Steve戒备地说，他把蛋抱的更紧了些，嘴唇无声地开合，Bucky挑起眉毛看对方能说出些什么，最后他听到他美丽的金发龙坚定地说，“我要孵它。”  
“……”  
“Steve，你不仅学坏了脑子还坏了。”  
“嘿！你怎么能用蛋打我？！万一它碎了呢？！”

但Steve的蛋没碎，Bucky也没能烤了它。虽然水煮很不错但是Bucky还是比较喜欢烤。虽然话说回来两种方法他都不能实行。因为他的金发龙下定决心地要孵它。  
Steve应该不知道母鸡是怎么孵蛋的，不过要是Steve天天趴在蛋上面，这个画面光是想想就让Bucky的头痛。  
但是他的龙天天带着龙到处走，简直像是Bucky小时候跟着Rebecca似的，Bucky根本不喜欢到处乱晃，但是Rebecca要是淹死或者摔死他就没妹妹了，而妹妹这个生物还是蛮有趣的，所以Bucky只能到处跟着Rebecca晃。  
现在的Steve就像是带了一个Rebecca，只不过这个Rebecca根本没主动作妖，而Steve完全不顾Rebecca的意志。  
“你是打算一孵出来就让它去探索七大国还是怎么的？”Bucky质疑，“你简直像是带着它熟悉地形。”  
“我的母亲说要给幼崽关怀。”Steve坚持。  
“它就是个蛋，你给它什么关怀？而且你母亲叫你幼崽的说法也挺奇怪的。”Bucky忍不住说，他没忍住想了想Steve还是幼崽的时候，要是脑袋上有耳朵就更好了，他比较偏好小猫的尖尖的毛绒绒的耳朵，他感觉那个挺适合Steve。“而且你不知道它会孵出个什么呢？没准里面是条鱼也说不定，你一孵出来它就游走了。”  
“你就是想骗我。”  
“对我就是想骗你，”Bucky耸耸肩，他掰过Steve的肩膀啃了一口对方的嘴唇，“你什么时候关怀关怀我这个幼崽？”  
“Bucky你要不要脸？”  
“难道在龙看来我不算幼崽吗？”  
“算，但你到底要不要脸？”  
Bucky忍不住笑，他扳过Steve的肩膀让对方朝向他，然后慢慢地加深这个吻，就在Bucky想把他的龙抱进怀里的时候。  
那个巨大的蛋阻挡了他的动作。  
Bucky忍了忍，没忍住。“能麻烦你把这颗蛋暂时放到旁边吗，我亲爱的小姐？”  
但这话却偏偏地提醒了Steve，他推开了Bucky，是真的推，Bucky一下没撑住差点倒到了地上，Steve擦了擦嘴，用谴责的目光看Bucky，“Bucky，你不能这样，我有一颗蛋了。”  
一瞬间Bucky以为一颗蛋成了一枚订婚戒指还是什么鬼的东西。“嗯对？你是母亲了？”他迟疑地说。  
但Steve的脸颊突然红了，他咧开嘴冲Bucky笑笑，红晕从他的脸颊一路蔓延到脖颈，他低头亲了一口蛋，“是的，”他笑着说，然后转身朝山顶走。  
Bucky也不知道他打算做什么，或者是又打算唱歌给那颗蠢兮兮的蛋听，看在老天的份上，他甚至从来没有这么高兴地唱歌给Bucky听，每次撬开他的嘴都比撬铁门难。  
Bucky在地上坐了一会儿，思考他究竟做了什么才摊上这么一颗倒霉蛋，最后他得出结论，除了丢下自己的妹妹和诱拐了一条龙以外他明明什么也没做。但话又说回来他还是定期回去看他的妹妹的，虽然Rebecca现在见着他就打，再也不复往日的温柔，而他的龙也变得不复往日的缱绻变得像一只有了幼崽的母狮，还动不动就鄙视他，再也不复往日的羞涩和柔情。  
Bucky边走边感叹，“果然我老爹说的没错。”他想起了他老爹愤恨的眼神，和那一句‘有了孩子后你就不知道你存在是为什么了’的泣血的控诉，虽然Bucky至今也没理解为什么他老爹每回都要都要扯着他和Rebecca控诉而没这个胆子当着母亲的面说。  
Bucky叹了口气，走上层叠的山岩，还没进入洞口他就听到了Steve的歌声，低低的，柔缓的，像是午夜的风。  
Bucky掀开了帷幕，他还没开口Steve就对了他做了一个安静的手势，‘闭嘴。’他做口型。  
‘我甚至还没说话！’Bucky反击，至于Steve理没理解就不关他的事了，Bucky小心地在Steve身边躺下，龙把手肘撑在地上，侧躺着给他的蛋唱歌，这话光是说出来就感觉那么蠢，“它甚至还没孵出来呢！”Bucky小声控诉。  
龙翻了一个白眼，“等它孵出来后你觉得我还想不想理你？”  
“我真后悔没有抢了它就烤。”Bucky磨牙，被龙在头上敲了一下，“安静。”龙瞪了他一眼，然后靠过来在他嘴上亲了一口，“躺下好好听我唱歌。”龙说。  
Bucky嘟囔了两声后躺了下来，光滑的蛋壳表面贴着他的胳膊，莹润的，光滑的，泛着热度，龙的歌声好像漂浮在空中，沾染上花香和露水的味道后飘进了他的脑海里。  
Steve的发音很好听，带着一点沙哑又带着一点脆生生的稚气，尾音又像是小勾子似的往上飘。  
“我真是沾了这颗蛋的福。”Bucky嘟囔。  
“再不闭嘴我就把你打到闭嘴。”  
Bucky Barnes终于懂得了他老爹一声一声泣血的控诉。

在那颗蛋蛋壳碎裂后Bucky一度陷入了恐慌。  
他抓住了Steve的胳膊，力气大的让Steve皱起了眉，但龙没有推开他，鉴于他最近的表现这可真是难得，但Bucky没有注意，“它为什么碎了？！”Bucky惊恐地叫，“是不是你唱的歌太难听它打算自杀？！”  
鉴于Steve唱的歌不错所以Bucky这话其实不仅没有根据还显得很欠揍。但龙没有真的过来揍他，他好脾气地给了Bucky一个抱抱，把脸埋在了Bucky的颈窝，浅浅的呼吸吹拂在他的皮肤上，他的声音带笑，“我孵出来了，Bucky，我把我们的孩子孵出来了。”  
你在说什么鬼话？Bucky立刻就想反问，但随之他的话卡在了嗓子眼，“哦……噢。”  
巨大的蛋壳碎裂后里面躺着的是一个小小的孩子，孩子轻声地哭泣，“嘘，嘘，”Steve轻声诱哄，他俯下身把孩子抱到了怀里，孩子的四肢伸展，脸皱起来似乎下一秒就要哭了，但他最终还是没哭，在嘶哑地干嚎了两声后小小的手抓住了Steve胸口的衣料，长着浅浅的金发的脑袋依恋地偎在了Steve的胸口。金发青年抬起头看Bucky，他的嘴角带笑，蓝眼睛美丽的一如既往，“你打算叫他什么？”  
在脑子嗡鸣作响的时候Bucky又想起了他老爹一声一声的哀嚎，‘你总有一天会懂我的James，你妹妹会成为别人的噩梦但你总会懂我的。’  
于是Bucky结结巴巴地开口，脑子依然嗡鸣作响，说出口的话完全不经过脑子，“night……nightmare？”  
对于被揍一顿这件事来说Bucky完全不能抱怨。  
  
FIN  
  
  



End file.
